


You wanna live like a super villain?

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Battle, Broken Bones, F/M, Fights, Mutant Powers, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: You are the character Salem and have the same powers as Loki (with added fast healing) who is your boyfriend of two years now. You live in the Avengers compound with him and the team. While they are on a mission Loki gets hit with something intended for Bucky that had a adverse effect on the god. You and Bruce must find a way to reverse what's happened to him. With the team being unable to stop him it's left to you to convince your lover your all trying to help. Loki wants to take over the world again, starting with the Avengers but with someone with similar powers stopping him what will happen? Bruce gives you something to boost your powers if needed but will it work or will the man you've come to love be the death of you? (your character is based of a songfic I did called Let you down if you wanna read that it explains more of how you and Loki came to be and stuff, if not just read this.)





	You wanna live like a super villain?

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary this is kinda like a branch off of a previous work I did. I like the character, she's a badass and will be in the one. I loosely got the inspiration from the song Super Villain by Powerman 5000. no I don't see Loki as a villain, he is no more one then Bucky. (just to clear that up, they are my boys) hope you enjoy sorry for any mistakes {I wrote this between my kids naps} and feedback is always welcome!

Just finishing your morning jog, you entered the compound you had come to call home and headed to the elevator, intent on relaxing your tired body with a cooling shower. Pushing the buttons to your floor you leaned against the cold metal as the doors began to close and you felt the sway as you ascended higher in the building. Just as you reached your room you shared with your boyfriend of two years your phone started ringing. With a sigh you swiped to answer seeing that it was Tony. “Hey Hocus Pocus, what are you up to currently?” Came the billionaire's voice. “I'm just getting in from a run, what's going on? Are you guys headed back yet?” You questioned closing your door with a light click. “Yeah, we should be there with in the hour, but I'm gonna need you to get to the lab ASAP. Bruce is already there and knowing you're coming. There was a little hiccup in the mission and uh, well..” He was hesitating to explain what had happened. “Tony, what happened? Who's hurt?” The worry in your voice evident as you made your way back to the elevator. “Well... we had everything under control until a baddie thought he'd take a shot at Frosty and he was busy handling two other guys and wasn't really paying attention and the shot ricocheted off his arm and hit Reindeer Games.” You froze hearing those words. “What the fuck Tony? Loki got shot?? Is he alive?” Panic began to set in as you sprinted to the lab. “Yes, he's gonna be fine... I think.. it's just that is wasn't a regular bullet, it had some liquid in it and we don't know yet what it was meant to do.” The lab doors hiss as you walk through them searching for Bruce. “So that's why I need you to get to the lab, I've already sent Bruce everything via FRIDAY. He will hopefully be able to figure out the purpose by the time we land. Bruce shot you a quick glance as you walked over to where he was typing numbers into a large screen. “I'm with him now, we'll let you know if we figure it out, keep us posted Tony.” The call ended with a click, setting your phone on the counter you took a seat next to the dark haired scientist. “So.. what do ya have so far?” you asked trying to stay positive.

 

“From what I've gotten and tested, it seems the mystery liquid isn't intended to be deadly or any type of poison that would cause death.” Bruce explained as he entered more numbers, it closely resembled the find “x” math problems you had to solve in school. “Instead it appears to be some sort of drug used to affect the parts of the brain controlling the psyche.” He grabbed a pen and scribbled more numbers across, then grabbed a flask of yellow liquid and a dropper. “Loki isn't gonna die, that's good news at least, but when you say a drug that messes with the mind are we talking like “just a bad trip” or like a full blown psychosis episode?” The room was silent following your question as Bruce carefully added six drops of a dark red liquid to the yellow filled flask. “Seeing that it was ex Hydra agents they were fighting against I'll go with the full blown episode. Not only that but I think it was intended for Bucky and not Loki so now we are looking at a unstable God of Mischief... I don't think that needs to explained how bad this could get.” You nodded in agreement, even though Loki had changed and had done nothing but continue to prove it, you couldn't help but think back to New York attack. “Did Tony say how they had him on the quin-jet? If he was sedated or anything?” Shaking your head no, your phone was ringing again as if on cue to the questions.

 

“Nat? Everything OK?” your ears were met with yelling and banging before the red head's voice finally came on. “Maybe no OK, but Tony said to call and see where you two were with the liquid, and well, Loki woke up going crazy and we had to land outside of the compound.” Turning to Bruce you found him on his phone going over what he found with whom you guessed to be Tony. “Yeah I think Bruce is telling Tony, do you guys need me out there?” There was another bang followed by a yell. “That might not be a bad idea, he seems to be taking most of it out on Bucky, I'm assuming it was because he had to knock him out to get him in the jet...” Rubbing your temples you ended the call and headed to the lab doors. Bruce called out just as you made it through. “Wait before you go take these, the blue is a tranquilizer and the red is for you, I don't know if you will need it but just in case.” grabbing the two syringes you placed them both in your pocket. “I know the blue is for Loki, but what is the red one exactly?” Bruce simply let out a sigh then walked to the computer closest to the doors. “Tony had me work on these, there is one for each of the team, think of them as a power boost. Nat and Clint's is more less a shot of adrenaline, Steve and Bucky's is like a super shot of adrenaline and Loki and you have one but they are different then the rest. Since you both have the same powers I designed them similar, the only difference between the two is I had to add a little more power to yours because your a human with his powers you tire out faster with continual use.” The look on your face must have screamed shock. “So the two of you have been designing experimental drugs for everyone for what?” He shifted a little in his lab coat, he knew how this looked. “well it was for situations like this, Thor isn't hear right now, Loki isn't himself and won't be unless I get what I just made in him to counter act what is already in him and I think everyone would agree we need me more the other guy currently. You have the same powers, he sees you as no threat so you can get close enough to get the tranq in him, but if things go south, when you start to get tired you need to use it. We haven't tested it but I am very confident it will not effect you negatively, it will just add more power to what you have now.” You stared at him for a long moment, you trusted him and who knows you may not even need it.

 

“Mr. Stark is requesting some assistance in front of the compound.” FRIDAY'S voice filled the lab, and you disappeared in a metallic mist. You reappeared in front of the compound only to have your eyes met with complete chaos. Nat was helping Clint as they moved towards you and Tony was shooting at the ground with his hand blasters. When the dirt settled from the blast you saw who was causing the trouble. Loki was dressed in his full armor, head to toe, golden horned helmet and golden staff. Steve and Bucky a few yards on front of him, Steve had his shield up and ready for Loki's next advance. Clint's arm on your shoulder drew your eyes to him as they finally reached you. “Hey Salem, so mind talking to your boyfriend and bringing back his less psycho side?” You could tell both he and Nat were a bit banged up and out of breath. “That's why I'm here, get the rest of the team inside, I think Bruce is finishing up on what Loki needs, I just gotta knock him out long enough to get it in him.” You start heading to where the four men are still fighting. Taking the chance you telaported to where Steve and Bucky were while Loki recovered from a close blast from Tony. “Get to the compound and lock it down, I don't need Loki getting to Bruce and bringing out the other guy, the less damage the better and I doubt Hulk will feel up to mixing chemicals.” Steve and Bucky stood and started sprinting to the compound, but they didn't go unnoticed.

 

“Ah my love you have come to join me in subduing these pathetic Avengers! With you to help this will be an easy feat, and then the two of us shall rule this realm as king and queen.” His voice was icy and colder then normal, he started walking at a quick pace after you as you kept up with the super soldiers. Suddenly he vanished from behind you and with in the same second he was directly in front of the three of you. There was only about five yards to go until they reached the compound, and Loki was doing everything he could to stop them. “Bucky give me your com, and when I tell you both of you run and don't stop.” The assassin removed his ear piece and handed it to you and you quickly put it in. “Tony once Steve and Bucky get in put the compound on lock down and if he gets past me don't let him get to Bruce. We are about five yards out from the front door, everyone else is already in.” You shot a look at both men signaling them to move. “Copy that, and be careful Hocus Pocus, he is not himself and isn't afraid to use his full power.” The closer the tree of you got to the doors, the wider Loki's smile got, he was like a predator waiting with a smile that could rival the cheshire cat. “I know Tony, but I have a little extra power thanks to Bruce.” You could see the confused look on Bucky out of the corner of your eye. “I'll explain later, but right now haul ass to the compound, I'll keep him busy.” With that the two men broke out in a full run. 

 

You appeared next to Loki and took his attention from the men. “Loki why don't you just come inside and forget this? Aren't you happy not taking over the planet or the Avengers? Things have been so great lately.” You say with the softest tone possible as you step closer and place a hand on his shoulder. “My pet I could never be happy with working with these people, on this planet of such sad excuses, they need a ruler, a king, and I plan on doing what was meant to be done. Do you not wish to be my queen and rule along side me? With as much power as we have, nothing will stand in our way, this won't end like it did in New York.” He lets you get close, you reach your hands up and around his neck, taking his huge frame in yours as you hug him. One of your hands reach into your pocket and you pull out the blue syringe. “I'm sorry Loki, I can't they are my friends.” You whisper into his ear. Suddenly the hand with the syringe is frozen just as you were about to inject him. He stepped back from you and you could see the anger and hurt in his beautiful eyes. “So they have sent you to poison me? I clearly have made a mistake in thinking you could be my queen. I will see to it you get treated as the rest of them since you choose them over me.” You watched as he took the syringe from you and crushed it into the ground under his boot. Once you felt the grip his magic had on you slip you were gone in your metallic mist and made it to the door of the compound just as the two soldiers did. 

 

Loki was right behind you, Steve made it in but Bucky was thrown back from a swing of Loki's staff. He hit the ground with a thud and groan. With a twist of your hand you used your force power to push Loki back before he could deliver another blow to Bucky. Cloning yourself, you ran to Bucky and helped him up while your clone continued keeping Loki occupied. You knew it wouldn't keep him busy long, but you managed to get Bucky in the door before Loki made it to you. “You dare choose him over me? You help the enemy of your king?” The sound of the steel door shutting and locking bought some relief to you, but it didn't last long as you were suddenly thrown into the concrete wall of the compound. The cracking sound of bones breaking was audible over the com. “Salem?!” Tony yelled into your ear causing you to wince a little more. Trying to catch your breath as you felt your bones repairing themselves, you stood and glared at Loki. “I'm fine Tony.” Was all you could say before you felt yourself be tossed to the ground again. Getting up from the ground again you decided to change tactics. Both of you were evenly matched in all powers except your accelerated healing, but the draw back was the more energy you used and the more you had to heal you wouldn't be as strong as Loki for as long. 

 

You cloned yourself again and the two of you went at Loki, getting a couple good hits in but untimely you took a rather hard blow from his hand to your throat knocking the air out of you. Coughing you got to your feet just in time to be taken down by a huge black wolf. Its ears flat and jaws snapping at your face, it took all your strength to push it off. “Loki stop! Just please stop!” You screamed at the wolf but the only response you received was a growl as it started at you again. In the matter of a second you turned into a large grizzly bear and with a swipe of your paw you knocked the wolf form of Loki a few feet across the ground. He let out a yelp, but then changed back to his regular form. “So loyal to them I see, to the point that you would attack even me?” You remained in your bear form unsure of what trick he'd use next. He stood, his stance showed no fear and his face remained etched with the cold expression of anger. With a loud roar you charged him, running full speed with no intentions of stopping. He wanted to challenge you then fine, you weren't backing down. This wasn't him doing this you knew that, your Loki would never lay a hand on you as he's done, and at first you didn't want to hurt him, but now.. now he pissed you off and if you couldn't sedate him you'd just have to knock him out. You opened your jaws as you were about to collide with him, your razor sharp teeth showing and before you could make contact you watched his skin turn blue and eyes go red as he took his Frost Giant form. With one punch to your massive jaws, once again the sound of cracking bones was heard as you hit the ground a short distance from him. 

 

You could hear a gasp in the com that was still in your ear, still in your bear form you laid motionless on the ground completely drained. His hit had proved to be the breaking point of not only your jaw and neck but also your strength to keep up with his powers. Slowly you turned back into your human self, still not moving more then just to breath. “Damn girl you can take a hit!” Came Nat's voice over com. “Thanks.” you painfully chuckled out. “See pet even you are no match of me, you may have my powers but your human so that makes you weak, I have yet to sustain an injury from you or your friends and look at you, they think they are safe in that building and you lay hear broken and beat.” you could hear his steps and voice getting closer. “Hold on Salem, we can come back and fight him, we shouldn't have thought you could do it alone, we just thought he'd be more welcoming to you.” You could tell Tony was already blaming himself for you getting this hurt. “Stay inside, I'm not done with him yet.” You moved your hand to your pocket and took out the red syringe, careful for Loki not to see it and stop you again. “You can barely move what do you mean your not done with him?! I'm coming to get you now.” Steve would face danger for anyone on the team and you loved him for it, but now is not the time. “No Everyone stay in there.” You pushed the in your arm and felt the liquid travel through your veins. Almost instantly you felt recharged, like you'd never in been in this bone breaking battle. A tingling sensation traveled up and down your body just as Loki reached you and wrapped his hand around your neck.

 

The empty syringe fell from your hand to the ground and Loki smirked at you as his grip tightened making it difficult to swallow. “Sorry my dear, but if you won't help me then your only gonna be in my way.” Grabbing his hand from your neck you freed yourself with ease. The expression on his face was that of confusion. “No Loki, I am trying to help you, but your just not seeing it. Allow me to clear it up for you.” Pushing him back from you causing him to stumble a step or two you grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. “You got hit with a bullet containing a drug that's messing with your mind. Your not here to rule this realm you are part of this team and I swear if you don't calm the fuck down and let us fix this you will regret it. I don't want to hurt you, but this is your last chance or I will have no choice. I've had enough of this!” He tried to break from your grip, but when he found no way he hung his head and sighed. “Fine you think you can help me then I will go.” Loosing your hold he stood and with one swift move of one of his long legs he knocked you to the ground. “Foolish human, you think the God of Lies will give in that easily?” He laughed out above you. Glaring at him through your lashes you lifted both your hands toward him “I SAID ENOUGH LOKI!!” The power blast that came from you hands sent him flying back from you and onto the ground with a loud thud. He hit the ground so hard there were marks in the grass from where his boots dragged. His armor and helmet disappeared as he went back to his typical mission attire and his skin returned to its pale human color. “Bring the tranq he's not going anywhere for a while.” You state over the com as you walk over to him. He was breathing but he would definitely be feeling that hit for a while.

 

The door slid open and the rest of the team emerged and made their way to you and Loki. Bruce had two different syringes and after he had injected Loki with both, Steve and Bucky helped bring the unconscious god in. “So how long till we know if he's back to normal?” Tony and Clint both let out a laugh “Does he have a normal?” The look you shot Tony made Clint run in the opposite direction. “Once he wakes up we'll know, but that will be a while. As a precaution I gave him enough sedative that would knock the other guy out.” Bruce said as Bucky and Steve laid Loki on the bed in the lab. “Just go get some rest, and we'll get you when he wakes up or you know if he needs his ass handed to him again.” Nat joked as she came around the corner. “Yeah OK, you know where I am, and Tony I want copies of that fight, well part where I kicked his ass. Just in case he doesn't believe me.” You say with a smirk as you head for the elevator.

 

Finally getting that shower you wanted all day felt like the best reward of all, the muscles in your body were sore before but now they ached with a vengeance. Accelerated healing was a bonus with out a question, but as you stepped out of the shower you noticed some of the bruises that normally were gone still remained on your body. Two on your ribs, the one around your neck and one along your jaw, all the places you had suffered broken bones. You dried your hair as much as you could with a towel, you threw on a pair of silk pajama shorts that could pass as underwear they were so short and one of your boyfriend's black shirts and crawled into bed with a sigh of relief. The huge comfy king sized bed felt empty with just you in it as you curled up on your side under the covers. The team had been away for a couple of days so you were used to having the bed to yourself, but now it felt even more vast and empty. As you started slipping into sleep, your mind kept going back to what had happened, if Loki would wake up himself again, would he remember anything, did you hurt him? Sleep eventually overtook you and all thoughts left your head as you were to exhausted to keep them up.

 

Unsure of how long you had slept, you opened your eyes and started to roll over, but stopped wen you felt an arm snake around your side. You quickly sat up and found the owner being who you were hoping. “Loki??” The dark haired god simply smiled at you then sat up as well. His hair was looked a bit messy from sleep, when he sat up the covers fell reveling his toned pale chest. “Your awake? And okay? Like back to normal?” Your voice was still scratchy from sleep and your eyes studied him hard as he put his hand to your cheek. “Yes my dear, Banner and Stark told me of what happened, I remember bits and pieces but not everything. I am so sorry I hurt you my love, please forgive me.” You leaned into his hand, missing his touch so much in the last couple of days and even more after what had happened. “Of course I forgive you Loki, it wasn't your fault. I love you, and you don't know how happy I am to have you back. Not wanting to take over the world and all.” you tell him with a light laugh. He leans in and places a gentle kiss on your lips that quickly turns into a deeper one, as he places more along your jaw and down to your neck. “Yeah I'd say your definitely you again, your the only one I know who already has his thoughts on this right after something that intense happens.” you giggle as he continues peppering kisses till he reaches the neck line of your shirt. His hands travel up and under your shirt as you lift your arms to help him remove it. He tosses it somewhere behind him and his lips are attacking you side where you had broken a few ribs. You ran your fingers through his inky hair and pulled a little on the ends making him stop and look at you. “Are you OK my pet? Your not still in pain are you?” His eyes filled with concern. “No, I've healed completely, but don't think back to how the injuries happened. I'm fine now and nothing has changed on how I see you.” You knew how he would blame himself for this or think you'd see him as a monster. “You truly are more powerful than I my queen, even after all I've done you still look upon me with love and not fear.” You leaned into his chest and felt his arms wrap around you, holding you like you would be a dream about to vanish if he would wake up. The buzzing of a text interrupted your moment as you reached over and read the text Tony had sent to you and the rest of the team. THOUGHT YOU'D ENJOY! Followed by a GIF he had created of you knocking Loki off his feet and into the ground. You rolled your eyes and laid back against your lover. “Everything okay?” He asked as he dragged his fingers along your arms. “Yep, just something I'll show you later, but for now since you woke me up I think I'm entitled to some time with you.” As you reach up and start playing with his hair again. “Anything for you my queen.” is all he says before his hungry lips are devouring you once again.


End file.
